


Single

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: A basic discussion, Gen, I don't know what to put this under!, Love, Single Lady, Unrequited Love, little angsty, little fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Just me blowing off some steam...I guess.





	Single

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Beautiful Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040784) by [Willowcat88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88). 



> It's the weekend! Have this lovely piece of Mood.

From where I’ve been standing for the past few years,

 

 

 

I have seen a lot of relationships.

 

 

 

 

Some make it, some don’t…

 

 

 

 

 

I know that’s a given.

 

 

 

 

 

So I don’t fall in love.

 

 

 

 

 

From where I’ve been standing for the past few years,

 

 

 

I have seen a lot of relationships…

 

 

 

 

That I have never been in, once.

 

 

 

 

Why?

 

 

 

 

Because it is a blessing and a curse to be single.

 

 

 

 

 

It is a blessing because I will never be stressed out by love.

 

 

 

Does X like me? (:

 

 

Does X not? ):

 

 

 

Did X play me for a fool.

 

 

 

 

…I will never have my heart broken.

 

 

 

However.

 

 

 

Whenever I hear about how wonderful it is.

 

 

 

How precious-

 

 

 

 

 

My heart breaks anyway.

 

 

 

 

And that’s the curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh...I made myself sad writing this. 
> 
> Oh, well. I'll get there someday. <3


End file.
